A Bedtime Story
by drakontion
Summary: The story of the Grey Warden Solona. Parts 1 to 4, now completed. A retelling of true  sic  events. Contains bad rhyming and unabashed Solona hero-worship, because I recently completed a playthrough with her and fell in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

"Mamae, mamae, mamae!" A small child bounded across the room and bounced into his mother's lap. She reached down and hugged him closely. "What is it, sweetling?"

"Tell me a story mamae!"

She smiled. "A story is it? And what do you want a story of?"

"Fighting! And battles! And Grey Wardens!" the boy shrieked, and bounced up and down on her knees.

She laughed, a low rich chuckle. "Very well then, Grey Wardens it is. Now sit back and I'll tell you the story of the Battle of Denerim, and how the Grey Wardens saved us."

The boy snuggled obediently back into his mother's arms and listened intently as she began.

"It was not so very long ago that the Grey Wardens saved us from the Blight. We had all heard about how things were happening, how the darkspawn had started to appear, but that was all down in the south so we didn't pay much attention. Then, the old king Cailan took all the troops he could find, and they all went down to Ostagar. And there they had a terrible battle with the darkspawn. The king himself was killed. And the leader of the Grey Wardens died as well. But worst of all, they were betrayed."

"Oooooohh," said the boy appreciatively.

She hugged him and continued. "It was after this betrayal that we heard only two Grey Wardens had survived, both novices, one only newly created. We can't imagine how they might have felt, knowing they were the last Wardens in the whole of Ferelden…"

"I know!" interrupted the boy.

"You do?"

"Yes! It's like when Puppy died. I was very sad, and alone." The corners of his mouth turned down in remembrance.

She kissed him on the forehead and closed her arms around him reassuringly. "Yes, sweetling, it was probably very much like that.

"Anyway, they were the last two Wardens left. But there was still a Blight to face. So they gathered up their courage and decided that they would get together as many people as they could to help them fight it.

'Now do you remember who those last Wardens were?" she asked him.

"Yes! It was the Hero, and King Alistair!"

"Exactly right!" she congratulated him. "Now the hero's name was Solona, and she was a mage."

"Girls can't be heroes," grumbled the boy.

"Of course they can, silly. Now shush and listen.

"Solona joined the Wardens when she was barely out of her apprenticeship. All she had was her staff and her robes. But it was said even then that great things were expected of her. She was tall, and beautiful, with eyes of the deepest sky and deep brown hair. She could put a room to sleep with her magic, and make the strongest foe weak. And she had such a way with words! Charm the birds right out of the sky, she would.

"King Alistair wasn't the king back then either. Back then, no one was the king. He was just a nobody, a failed Templar who'd been a Grey Warden for less than a year.

"Of course, what nobody knew was that he was also the bastard son of King Cailan's father. Which meant that with King Cailan dead, he was eligible to take the throne.

"So, the last two Wardens in all of Ferelden started gathering up people to help them fight the blight. They visited the dwarves in underground Orzammar. It is said that Solona herself fought in the dwarves' Proving fights to show she was worthy to ask for their aid. Then she persuaded their King to send them troops to help in the fighting. At first he hummed and hahed over it, and made her and Alistair complete all sorts of tasks for him, but eventually he agreed. So then they had the dwarves on their side.

'Next, they visited the Dalish elves to ask for their help too. Back then, they used to live in the Brecilian Forest, and were wild and dangerous, and they were also cursed."

The boy gasped. "Cursed?"

"Mmm hmm. They were cursed to become werewolves. No one knows how it happens, but apparently the Dalish can become werewolves. So you must make sure you never anger a Dalish!"

The boy nodded, wide eyed and apprehensive. She smiled and hugged him before continuing.

"Well of course the Dalish didn't all like the idea of becoming werewolves, so they asked Solona for her help. And because she was good and kind, she agreed. She traveled throughout the forest with Alistair and their companions, looking for the cure for the Dalish. They had to fight bad spirit trees, and evil werewolves, and mad mages, but eventually they found it. And the Dalish were cured and promised to send their aid in the battle against the Blight as well.

"It was about this time that Solona had heard from her friends at the old Tower of Magi that there were problems there. Now despite being made a Grey Warden, Solona was still also a mage, and she remembered her training and hurried back to the Tower to help. What she found there was truly horrible. Demons had taken over some of the mages, and they had killed people inside the Tower. The Templars had shut the Tower up, with some surviving mages still inside.

"Well, Solona was horrified at this. She vowed to go in there and rescue them all by herself. And so she did. When the demons got too close, she would freeze them right where they stood. And then she would use her magic to drain the life from them. And if there were many all around her, she would stun them, so that she could back away, and kill them from a little distance. When she came across a particularly nasty demon, she would paralyse it, and then weaken it with hexes, and then use her magic staff to kill it. Oh, she was a magnificent mage!

"After many great battles with the demons, she eventually freed all the remaining mages. Tired and sweaty from her battles, she got the First Enchanter himself to pledge his support. He promised to send mages to help in the coming battle. And so, tired but happy, she left the Tower again and rejoined her companions.

"Now, do you remember her companions, sweetling?"

"Uh huh," replied the boy. "There's a rhyme." And he chanted:

"Sten the magnificent, valorous and brave.

The bard Leliana, whose songs would save.

Morrigan the Witch, master of forms.

The golem Shale, who all birds scorned.

Dwarven Oghram, with mighty axe.

Assassin Zevram, whose quips would tax.

Niko the mabari, her faithful hound.

Bastard Alistair, with true love found.

Gentle Wynne, the healing mage.

The companions of the Dragon Age."

"Yes, that's right, well done!" said his mother.

"Now Solona and Alistair and their companions traveled all over Ferelden to get all the troops they could find. And along the way, they fell in love. This was probably only natural between two young people, so full of life, in close company with each other. Alistair was strong and charming, sweet and affectionate, and he looked at Solona and loved her. He gave her his rose, and she treasured it always. It is said that their love was the most pure and sweet, truest love you could ever find. All men were jealous of Alistair because of Solona's bravery and beauty, and all women were jealous of Solona because Alistair's handsomeness and chivalry. It is said that when they kissed, even the hardest of hearts heard the sweet lilting of music in the air, and would weep over the beauty of it."

The boy grimaced and squirmed in her lap. "I didn't ask for a kissing story, mamae!" he pouted. She laughed and continued.

"Very well then, demanding one.

"It was soon after Solona had rescued the Tower of Magi that Alistair got word that the old Arl of Redcliff was very ill. Alistair had been raised by the old Arl, before he was sent off to the Chantry to become a Templar, so he begged Solona to hurry there to see if they could help.

"When they arrived in Redcliff with their companions, they found the castle overrun by dead people! The town was under siege every night! The townsfolk were so relieved to see them, they put Solona in charge of protecting them. Solona organised the town and the remaining knights of Redcliff, and set up their defenses. She had the brilliant idea of putting barrels of oil on the main path, and setting them alight so that the corpses would get burnt when they came to attack. And it worked! When the corpses attacked that night, Solona, Alistair and the companions wiped them out. In the morning, the town celebrated, and Alistair, being so very worried about the Arl, asked Solona to investigate the castle.

"So they set off and found that there was a great demon there which had taken over the castle, poisoned the Arl, and was raising the dead to attack the village. The demon dragged Solona, Alistair and her companions into the Fade, to do battle with them there.

"But Solona was a mage, and was not afraid of being in the Fade. She had faced it before. So she hunted the wily demon down, defeated it in a duel, and then rescued each of her companions, and returned them to the waking world. And they were all very glad to be back!

"However, the Arl was still poisoned and could not recover. So his younger brother, Teagan, who is now the Arl himself, asked Solona to travel to the mountains to find the one thing that could save his brother: the Sacred Ashes of Andraste.

"It was at this time that Alistair confessed to Solona that he was in fact the bastard son of the old king, the brother of dead King Cailan, and the rightful claimant to the throne. Solona was upset that he had not trusted her with this information, but forgave him, because he was her love. It was also at this time that they discovered that they were being hunted.

"One day, while traveling to the mountains, they were waylaid by an ambush party. It was a very fierce fight. Solona was gravely wounded, and required all the healing magics that Wynne could give her. The only enemy survivor was an Antivan elf, who was also an assassin.

"The assassin begged Solona for mercy and explained that he had been hired by Teyrn Loghain, the father of Queen Anora, to kill the last remaining Grey Wardens. He vowed to Solona that he would serve her faithfully now, and Solona accepted him. But she remembered always that he was sent by Loghain, and was wary from thereon out."

She looked down and noticed her son's eyes had drooped shut, smiled, and lifted him onto the bed.

"We'll continue this another day, sweetling," she murmured, kissing him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

A small hand tugged on her skirt.

"Mamae?"

"Yes, sweetling, what is it?"

"Can we finish the story now?"

She smiled. "And which story was that, sweetling? The one about the elves and the moon?"

"No."

"The one about the dwarf who dug down too far?"

"No!"

"The one about the army of kittens?"

"No mamae! The one about the Grey Warden, that you started telling me before!"

"Ohhhh, that one. Well, I can certainly tell you more. Let's go sit over there."

Mother and son walked into the courtyard, sat under a shady tree, and curled up together.

"Now let's see. What was the last thing you remember from the story?"

"Ummm… there was a big fight, and Solona was hurt. And that's when the assassin joined the companions."

"That's right.

"Well, after Zevran had joined them, Solona and the companions continued on towards the mountains to try and recover the Sacred Ashes of Andraste. After much toiling, they eventually reached a small village. The villagers pointed the way further up the mountain to an ancient temple. It was here, they said, that the Ashes could be found. So they continued on up the mountain into the temple.

"The temple was frozen with the cold of the mountain, and inside it was overrun with dragonlings and drakes. Solona and her companions battled these foul creatures, collecting their scales as they went. Eventually they reached the peak of the mountain, much battered and bruised and a little bit burnt from dragon fire. There they discovered the mother of the dragonlings, a high dragon, who had taken up residence in the temple itself.

"The dragon swooped down on Solona and her companions, breathing blasts of fire and sweeping them off their feet with her wings and tail. The companions immediately surrounded the dragon and attacked it, hewing mightily into her side. Solona weakened the dragon and froze it, allowing her companions to deliver their blows. However the dragon was a fearsome foe. She caught Sten up in her terrible jaws and crushed the life from him. Then with mighty sweeps of her wings, she battered poor Leliana to the ground, where she lay motionless. Alistair charged the dragon, hoping to stun it, but it resisted. She blasted him with her fire and he fell before her, leaving only Solona to face.

"Solona was desperately afraid for her love. Swigging a potion of lyrium, she trapped the dragon in a crushing spirit spell and paralysed her. She hexed the dragon, disorienting her. Then she set about freezing her and draining small amounts of her life, to replenish her own health. The dragon was weakened, confused, trapped and failing, and eventually she shuddered and died, collapsing onto the ground.

"Solona rushed over to her fallen companions and healed them, holding Alistair close as she did so. She harvested the dragon's scales and took all her treasure to fund their quest. Then the companions headed into the temple itself.

"Now, no one really knows what happened inside the temple, except that they all had to undergo a test of faith. It is said that they were all changed by this experience, in one way or another."

"Changed how, mamae?"

She smiled. "An exciting fight with a dragon and you ask how people are changed by a religious experience? Well, da'len, I truly do not know. I did not know Solona before then to know how she had changed."

The boy gasped. "You knew the Hero, mamae?"

"Well, only a little bit. We were not was merely kind and gracious to me."

A shadow approached from behind, and startled, she turned. Behind her stood the Grey Warden she had heard so much about. She winced, expecting belittlement, when instead she got a smile.

"Hello," said the fearsome Grey Warden kindly, "I haven't seen many elves around here."

She was tall and pale, with beautiful eyes. She looked tired, but strong. She carried her mage's staff on her back, and was completely unthreatening, yet still managed to radiate an aura of both power and something else, something indefinable, something both commanding and reassuring, which instantly drew her in. She understood, now, that it was that aura which had made the whole of Ferelden follow her.

He bounced up and down. "How exciting! What was she like? Was she 10 feet tall and breathed fire? Did sparks crackle when she walked into the room? Did she kill people with merely a look?"

"No, sweetling. None of those things. She was a human, and a mage, and a Grey Warden, she had an impossible task that she worked very hard to achieve, and she loved and was loved in return. Although, not enough in return, I think.

"Now if I can continue?"

"Okay mamae."

"So. The companions found the Ashes, and had their religious experiences, whatever they were, and took a pinch of the Ashes to use in curing old Arl Eamon. Then they set off on the long trek back to Redcliffe to administer the cure.

"On the way back they were beset by darkspawn, thieves, bandits, and troops of Loghain's army which were out hunting them, but they defeated them all, and returned triumphant.

"There they restored the Arl to health, and gathered together to discuss what they must do. The Arl believed that they needed to expose Loghain's treachery to the Landsmeet in order to support Alistair's claim to the throne. So they all traveled to Denerim, and looked for information which could be used to help.

"They discovered that Queen Anora had been taken captive by Arl Howe. Her maid Erlina went to Solona and Arl Eamon and requested their help to release the Queen. Solona of course agreed to help, and along with Alistair, Leliana and Sten, snuck into the Arl's palace using borrowed guard's uniforms.

"They found many terrible things in the palace. Arl Howe had been capturing and torturing people. He had imprisoned many, nobles and commoners alike, and had left them in his dungeons to rot. Sickened, Solona fought the guards and killed them all. She freed all the prisoners and restored them to health. Then she faced Arl Howe and slew him for his misdeeds.

"Taking his key, she went to the Queen's room and freed her. However, as they went to leave the palace, they were accosted by Loghain's lieutenant, Ser Cauthrien, and a large number of his guards. When Solona refused to surrender to her, Ser Cauthrien ordered the guards to attack. Solona and her companions were overwhelmed by sheer force, and both she and Alistair fell and were captured. Her remaining companions gathered up the Queen and fled with her back to Arl Eamon's estate, leaving them behind, as the Queen was too important to surrender.

"Now Solona never talked about her time in the dungeon of Fort Drakon but I believed it haunted her afterwards. She said afterwards that she had seen enough of dungeons as she ever wanted to. Though she had seen much bloodshed previously, she had not been subjected to the evils that men can do to each other before. I know mere mention of dungeons after that was enough to upset her.

"Suffice it to say, she and Alistair escaped through cunning and trickery, not force of arms. And no, I don't know how they did it sweetling, so don't ask."

The boy pouted briefly.

"Anyway, they returned to Arl Eamon, and reported what had happened. Arl Eamon was greatly relieved to have them both back. They rested from their ordeals, Solona and Alistair comforting each other, and then headed back into the fray.

"After recuperating, Solona went to talk to the Arl and the Queen. They discussed what was happening to the city. The Queen mentioned issues with the elves in the Alienage, and Solona promised to investigate this.

"Then Solona, putting aside her personal feelings for the good of the country, suggested that in order to cement Alistair's claim to the throne, he and Anora should marry.

"Well, no one was best pleased by this suggestion, least of all Solona herself. Alistair was her love, after all. And Alistair fairly worshipped the ground she walked upon. But though there were tears in her eyes, she was determined to do the best she could for Ferelden, even if it meant giving up her love."

"This bit's boring mamae. Where's the fighting?"

She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, there will be more than enough fighting soon.

"Alistair and Anora both agreed, after much discussion, to Solona's suggestion. Alistair was king enough, even then, to understand the need for unity. But he was not at all happy with the arrangement, and he made sure to let Solona know how he felt.

"Despite her pain, Solona stayed resolute. She never once denied her love for Alistair. But he had started to doubt the depth of her love for him. They argued, and separated, both upset. Then they gathered together again in order to continue their investigations."

She sighed and stopped talking, lost in memories.

_The Hero, pacing, as she prepared to relinquish her love in the name of duty. The argument with Alistair over her arrangement of his political marriage to Anora._

_"Why would you do that? What about us?"_

_"It's a political marriage, Alistair. It doesn't have to change anything."_

_"No? Alright. I'll accept that... for now. Just tell me why... don't you love me?"_

_A strangled sob._

_"I love you Alistair. Just... consider it a compromise..."_

_"A compromise. Yes, I suppose the Landsmeet would like the sound of that."_

_"Can't you see... I'm doing what is best for Ferelden."_

_A sigh. "All right. You've convinced me. If it comes to that... I'll agree to marry her. Maker help us all. But you... you go and tell her. I need a drink. Or ten."_

_And then she was crying in her room, quiet, heartbreaking sobs of bereavement, as he walked out without a backward glance, nearly tripping as he stumbled over one small servant in the hallway._

_Her pale face and red eyes the next morning. The way both she yearned after Alistair, begging for even a smile, and his stubborn, determined refusal. The way her face fell, and the wall of hurt and defensiveness that now separated them._

Eventually, the boy yawned. "Thank you mamae. Can I have more of the story soon?"

"Of course, sweetling," she hugged him close and kissed his forehead. "Now be off and play." And as he happily ran off, she stared into the sky, and surreptitiously wiped away a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mamae?"

She was busy tucking him into his bed. "Yes sweetling?"

"Can you tell me the rest of the story now?"

"Hmmm. I suppose so. So long as you promise to go straight to sleep."

He grinned up at her winsomely. "I promise!"

"Very well then." And she climbed into his bed beside him, holding him close.

"Now where was I up to?" she mused.

"The Hero was captured. And then escaped! And then she was going to make King Alistair the king. That part was boring. Is this part more exciting mamae?"

She smiled. "I daresay it is.

"The very next morning, Solona set off with Leliana, Oghren and Shale to investigate the rumours of ill-doings in the Alienage. When they got there they discovered that there was supposedly a plague infecting the elves. But there was something strange happening with the plague sufferers – they were disappearing without a trace."

"Was this a plague like the Dalish had mamae? With the werewolves?"

"That was a curse, not a plague, da'len. And no.

"After investigating, Solona discovered the truth – that Loghain had allowed Trevinter slavers into the Alienage, they had concocted the plague itself, and were stealing people off to sell into slavery.

"Well, they were all horrified by this, and killed the evil Trevinter mages behind it. They found Loghain's authorisation of the deed and Solona took the papers to show as evidence. Then they returned to Arl Eamon with the proof.

"The Arl immediately declared the Landsmeet and ordered Alistair and Solona to attend. She took Leliana and Sten with her as support. When they arrived in the great hall, they were covered in blood. The nobles and the Bannorn all gasped and made way for them. Apparently they had had to fight Ser Cauthrien and Loghain's guards in the antechamber. She had accused them of treason and worse and would not be reasoned with. Truth to tell, I believe Solona was, by this time, probably sick of being the voice of reason.

"Solona and the Arl presented their proof to the nobles. Loghain sneered and derided them, calling them fools. However Solona had endeared herself to the people of Ferelden, nobility and commoner alike, through her deeds. She pronounced his crimes to the Landsmeet. The Bannorn voted, and overwhelmingly chose to support Solona and the Arl by putting Alistair as the King. So Loghain invoked the right to a duel to settle the matter.

"Everyone expected that Solona would choose Sten or Alistair himself to duel Loghain, but she stepped forward and announces that she herself would be the champion. There was stunned silence before Loghain laughed and agreed.

"They faced off on the carpet, circling, looking for weaknesses. Then Loghain charged Solona, yelling battlecries. Solona never moved from her spot. With but a flick of her fingers, she enveloped him in a spell, holding him in place and crushing the life from him. She watched as he hung motionless in the air, head thrown back in a silent scream. She waited till that spell had expired, and just as he took another step towards her with his sword raised, she paralysed him. He glared at her helplessly as she fired bolts of arcane energy into him while he was held. Then the paralysis wore off, but before he could do more than breathe deeply, she froze him in place, and kept freezing him until he dropped to his knees, conceded defeat, and surrendered to her.

"Before she could decide whether to execute him for his crimes, however, Queen Anora stepped in and begged for mercy. Then Riordan joined and said there was another option – to make him a Grey Warden."

"Who's Riordan, mamae?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetling. I forgot to mention him. Riordan was another Grey Warden, from Orlais, who had come to Ferelden but was imprisoned and tortured by Arl Howe in his dungeons. Solona had freed him when she cleared it out.

"Anyway, Solona considered her options. On the one hand, Loghain was undoubtedly a bit insane. He had abandoned King Cailan on the battlefield, and he'd hunted down Grey Wardens and spread lies about them. He definitely deserved to be executed. On the other hand, he was a great general and fighter, and the Wardens needed all the help they could get.

"Solona made her decision: to make Loghain a Grey Warden.

"Alistair was furious. He argued with her, in front of all the nobles of the Landsmeet. Solona tried to explain, but he did not accept her reasoning. Finally he declared he would become king, if only to see justice was done."

"Oh! Were you there, mamae?"

"Mmm hmm. All the servants were there. We had come over especially, and were watching from a side corridor. I saw it all."

_He grabbed her by the upper arm, gauntleted fingers digging cruelly into her bare flesh. "I did NOT just hear you say that. You're going to let him live? After all he's done? Kill him already!"_

_She sighed. "Alistair, we need all the help we can get. Please."_

"_Absolutely not! Not after what he's done! I will NOT stand next to him as a brother. I won't!" He tightened his grip on her arm, ignoring her wince._

"_Alistair, we can't afford to lose him."_

"_Oh, but we could afford to lose the king?" The sarcasm dripped from his words like the taint itself. "Very well. I see I have to take matters into my own hands. I will be King, then. I demand justice!"_

_She looked up at him, surprised. "But… but I thought you were going to marry Anora?"_

_He dropped her arm as if it burned and turned his back on her. "And I thought you weren't going to stab me in the back. Funny how nothing ever turns out like you thought."_

_Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, stunned. Anora intervened. "Alistair, compose yourself!"_

_He snarled, but turned back to her. "Fine. You want Loghain in the Grey Wardens so badly? Then I'll be leaving the Wardens to marry Anora."_

"_You can't just give up being a Grey Warden, Alistair."_

_He sneered, upper lip curling as he glared down at her. "Watch me."_

"Well, after that, Anora made a speech, and the nobles applauded, and soon all of Ferelden was mobilised against the invading darkspawn army. Then they went back to the Arl's estate to rest and prepare. Loghain went through the Joining ritual, and survived, and was made a Grey Warden. Solona, still hurt over Alistair's words at the Landsmeet, went to meet him to talk about what had happened. But he rejected her, and she went back to her rooms.

"The next day the army, the Arl's retinue, Anora, Solona and her companions set off back to the Arl's keep at Redcliffe . They had set up their command there, as it was believed this was where the darkspawn would strike, being as the Blight was so close. The night before the battle, the whole castle was tense. Then they got word that the darkspawn were actually attacking Denerim, not Redcliffe. They had been outmaneuvered. Solona and Loghain ordered their troops to make a quick march to Denerim to fall on them from the rear. And so they marched off to do battle.

"But it is late, and we will save the final battle for another day, hmm?"

He smiled up at her sleepily. "Yes mamae."

They snuggled into bed together and she stroked her son's soft hair as he breathed deeply and evenly, and remembered that last night in the Arl's estate.

She'd been in the library, hurriedly packing, when she heard their last argument.

Solona had come in and stood before Alistair as he stared, brooding, into the fire.

"Come to offer me congratulations, I suppose? Maybe you intend to throw me a party to celebrate my engagement?" Hurtful words, and oh, that sneer, in his voice and on his face.

"Please don't be like this Alistair. I wanted to… make sure you were all right." She sounded tired and defeated.

A grunt. "I'm fine."

Solona cleared her throat, nervously. "I ah… wanted to talk about us."

There was a stunned silence, then he had snorted derisively. "There isn't any US. There's me… and then there's the woman who spared Duncan's murderer."

She risked looking up. Solona was standing rigid in front of Alistair, hands clasped tightly in front of her, and a vivid bruise on her arm. He had his arms folded and was looking at her with disgust and disdain as he loomed belligerently over her. She heard a small noise, and realised Solona was crying, and trying to stifle it.

Perhaps he relented, a bit, at her tears. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He sighed heavily. "I don't know why you did it, but you've tainted it for me. The man is a traitor and you gave him the greatest honour I can think of. There is no way to make that right. No way at all."

He turned his back on her and walked to the other side of the room, closer to the door. She shrunk back, hoping to remain unnoticed, but not before she heard his mutter: "And I can never forgive you for it."

There was a rustle of clothing as Solona stepped towards him, pleadingly. He turned back around and raised a hand, warding her off.

"But why should I complain, right?" he had said heartily. "I'm the king now, and I have a beautiful fiancé."

He waved dismissively. "Well. Good luck I suppose. You have a lot to do now, and so do I." And he strode out of the room.

She looked back at Solona, who was left standing bereft and with tears running down her face. She had looked over at her, crouched amidst her packing, and they had exchanged glances. Her face was pale and her shoulders slumped, with the marks of tears on her skin, but her eyes… her eyes were dead.

Solona had smiled, just one brief lifting of a corner of her mouth. "Remember this, when it's over. Tell it to your children."

And then she was gone, and that was the last time she ever saw the Hero.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The conclusion of Solona's story. Now with more rhyming! In order to read said rhyming more easily, every 4 lines is a stanza. Unfortunately I couldn't find a way to break it up :(

I hope you have enjoyed this. This is by far the longest piece of fanfic I have written (also the only multi parter), and I would love your feedback.

* * *

She felt his forehead – he had a fever. So she bundled him into bed and plied him with restorative drinks which he accepted with a grimace.

When they started to take effect he sleepily begged: "Finish the story, mamae. Please?"

Smoothing damp hair back from his face she smiled and agreed. "Very well da'len. But then, sleep for you."

He nodded and coughed, a little.

"For a full day the armies of Ferelden, which Solona had worked so hard to gather behind her, marched. They arrived at the gates of Denerim as the sun broke through the clouds. They could see the hordes of darkspawn massed and the slaughter they had caused. Buildings were on fire, streets torn up, bodies were strewn across the ground. It was a terrible sight.

"Queen Anora strode to the front of the army with Solona and gave them a speech, urging them to fight in the name of Ferelden, rousing their courage for the battle ahead. With a final cheer, the army charged down to the waiting horde.

"There was a resounding clash as the armies met. Swords and shields crashed and clanged upon the enemy's weapons and armour. Battle cries were yelled out and cut off. But the Fereldens pressed forward, sweeping through the ranks of the horde and driving them back.

"And all the while, overhead the dread archdemon itself soared above the battle, swooping down to rain fire and destruction upon Denerim and its defenders. Every time it passed overhead, the darkspawn surged anew against them, and Solona's armies shrank back in its shadow. Its roars shook the nerves of even the most battle hardened warrior. It was terrible and deadly and yet beautiful, in its own way.

"However eventually the might of Ferelden's army proved itself and the darkspawn were forced back from the gates. The army cheered, and Solona and her companions gathered together to decide who would face the archdemon.

"Solona chose to take Wynne, Sten and Leliana with her for this battle. She had always regarded Wynne as a mother figure, having known her in the Tower, and knew she would need her healing skills; while she depended upon Sten's strength and fighting ability; and Leliana's skill with a bow. She knew she could rely upon all three to support her.

"She left behind her remaining companions – Shale, Oghren, Zevran, and her mabari hound Niko, under the command of Loghain – to face any attempts by the darkspawn to retake the gates, for if the gates were lost, then all hope of recourse would be lost too, and they would be trapped inside a fallen city and be left to the mercies of the darkspawn.

"Of her other companions – Morrigan had disappeared the previous night, not leaving a trace behind. No one knew where she went. And Alistair, true to his word to leave the Grey Warden order, had remained behind in Redcliffe."

A sniff. "How come she did not take Loghain with her, mamae? He was a Grey Warden now too."

"I do not know for sure, sweetling. But I think that she believed that this fight was her burden to bear. She was the senior Grey Warden of Ferelden, now that Alistair had left the order."

And her eyes were dead…

"And so Solona, Sten, Wynne, and Leliana pressed into the city. They made their way first to the Market District, fighting many skirmishes along the way, where a darkspawn general had been spotted, organising the horde.

"The general ordered several of his emissaries and large ogres to attack Solona and her companions, hoping to overwhelm them, but they were beaten back. Using strong magics, Solona defeated the general, while Sten hewed his way through the ogres. Leliana shot arrows through the hearts of the emissaries, felling them where they stood, and Wynne supported them all, healing their injuries before they even truly felt them.

"When the marketplace was cleared, they fought their way to the Alienage, where another darkspawn general was lurking, sending waves of the horde against the elves still in residence there.

"Solona charged forward, blasting the darkspawn with energies from her fingertips, waiting until they surrounded her and then stunning them all. Sten followed, yelling strange battlecries in his own language, and cleaving the stunned darkspawn where they stood. Leliana fired arrow after arrow into their ranks. Then they faced the general, but he feinted and ran away, heading towards the palace.

"Once the general had left, the remaining darkspawn in the Alienage were easy to defeat. The elves were grateful, and tried to press gifts into Solona's hands, but she refused them, saying they would need them in the days to come. Wynne soothed their hurts, and they made their way to the palace.

"However the archdemon spotted them leaving the Alienage, and swooped down and blasted fire upon them, destroying the bridge. They stumbled back quickly and were not seriously hurt. Then, as the archdemon soared back up for another pass, they saw a figure leap from a nearby tower and land upon its back – it was the Grey Warden Riordan, and he stabbed the archdemon with his sword, anchoring himself to its back.

"The archdemon howled horribly and fought to knock Riordan off its back. It swooped to a nearby tower and sideswiped it, knocking him loose; however he caught himself upon its wing with his sword. The archdemon flapped frantically, trying to gain height, however its efforts only made the sword rip through the membrane of its wing, tearing it completely and making flight impossible. The archdemon fluttered down to the top of Fort Drakon. Riordan, however, fell from the archdemon to his death."

Her son gasped, and she hugged him reassuringly.

"Solona and her companions witnessed Riordan's fall, and with heavy hearts pressed on.

"Outside the palace, the companions quickly realised they were being lured into an ambush. So Solona called upon her allies the Dalish elves, and under covering fire from their bows they stormed up the palace stairs. Two emissaries were stationed there, blasting them with their deadly magics. Solona directed the companions to slay the emissaries first, then turn their attention on the other darkspawn.

"It was while they were fighting the emissaries that they heard a terrible cry behind them, and turning around Solona saw that the elves were being beset by a dragon thrall, called by the archdemon's presence. It was breathing fire upon the elves, and, though they were bravely shooting their arrows at it, they had no resistance to its terrible breath, and were falling.

"Solona directed Sten to take care of the dragon, and was left facing the emissaries alone. Both of them immediately targeted her, laughing their evil laughs as she was held frozen in a spell, writhing in agony as it attempted to crush her. However she soon shrugged this off, and with Wynne's healing renewed her attack, paralysing one and freezing the other so that Leliana could shatter it with one of her arrows.

"Meanwhile Sten had dispatched the dragon with mighty swings of his renowned sword Asala. The elves cheered and thanked him.

"After the emissaries had fallen, the companions regrouped and forged into the palace grounds. They found many traps laid for them by the darkspawn, which Leliana disarmed. Then they found the general waiting for them, with lines of darkspawn, which it immediately ordered to attack.

"Solona called upon the troops from Redcliffe to aid them as they met the attack, and they soon appeared, charging down upon the darkspawn from the flank. While the darkspawn were engaged, Solona and her companions faced the ogres and shrieks the general had called, pressing back to the emissaries and the general itself. Once they were downed, Sten leapt towards the general, and with mighty swings of his sword took its head right off!"

He giggled weakly, and she smiled and continued.

"Eventually, they had felled all the darkspawn, though not without cost as the troops from Redcliffe started ministering to their fallen. Wynne assisted as she could, but she was weary, and there was more fighting ahead.

"Solona and her companions then pushed open the gates of the palace and disappeared inside. We'll never really know what they faced inside the palace, we only know that when the call went out for repairs and to clean it, we found the interior covered with the bodies of the darkspawn, and their blood and filth coated the floor and walls.

"Finally, though, they made their way to the rooftop of the Fort, where the archdemon had landed.

"Solona called upon her allies one last time, requesting assistance from the dwarves, and as they arrived she pressed the attack upon the archdemon. She directed Wynne to man one of the ballistae upon the rooftop, firing its bolts into the archdemon as she used her healing magics from a safe distance. Leliana was to shoot her arrows upon the archdemon from another portion of the rooftop, while she and Sten pressed forward and attacked it directly, along with the dwarves.

"It was a terrible battle. The archdemon, though wounded, was a formidable opponent. It could breathe fire upon its enemies, and its fire burned with the taint. It swept out with its tail, crushing its opponents, and ripped at them with its clawed feet. If anyone ventured too close to its head, its horrible fanged jaws closed down upon them, tearing the life from them. Many of the dwarves fell before it.

"The archdemon also summoned its own allies – waves of darkspawn, alphas, emissaries, and shrieks – which swarmed upon Solona, her companions, and her allies. However it was at this time that more reinforcements arrived – Arl Eamon, joined by the First Enchanter himself, and Kardol of the dwarven Legion of the Dead. They all pressed their attacks upon the archdemon, which roared in anger as it felt its injuries mount.

"And then the archdemon reared up, crying out in pain, and crashed to the ground, shaking the tower. Breathing heavily, the companions gathered around with weapons raised, but before they could strike Solona rushed past them, a sword in her hand, and running up to the archdemon sunk it deep into its awful head. There was a great roaring noise, and a blast of light and energy, and when it was over, the archdemon was dead, and Solona was lying motionless on the ground next to it.

"In sorrow, the companions made their way back down to the gates of Denerim, where the darkspawn horde had been defeated, its remnants retreating. Sten cradled Solona's body close to him, allowing no one else to touch her. Wynne and Leliana were weeping as they rejoined the rest of their companions. In shock, they gathered around her one last time."

She heard a small sniffle, and looked down. Her son was listening raptly, though his face was slightly damp, and she continued.

"Solona's funeral was held the next day, along with a service for everyone who had fallen in the battle. Queen Anora herself gave a speech about how brave Solona was, and how she would be missed. Everyone wept. And while Alistair was present, he said not a word about his former love, and would not even look at her still, pale body as it lay upon a cold stone slab in front of him. And none of the companions joined him. He had left them, and her, behind.

"Eventually, however, all things move on. Solona's body was transported to the Grey Warden headquarters at Weisshaupt, and her faithful mabari followed her to the end. Queen Anora declared that a statue was to be erected for her in Denerim. One by one, all her companions disappeared – Sten went back to his people in Par Vollen, Zevran went back to Antiva, Wynne and Shale left to travel to the Trevinter Imperium. Only Leliana was left at court. It was said that she was composing a ballad in Solona's remembrance."

"Did she make that ballad, mamae?"

She nodded. "She did indeed, sweetling. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please, mamae," he replied.

"Very well.

"It was about a month after the archdemon was defeated and Solona had fallen. The King and Queen, newly crowned, were holding a feast in honour of the sacrifices made. All the nobles of Ferelden attended, along with delegations from the mages, the elves, and the dwarves. Speeches were made, treaties forged, much wine was drunk. At the end of the feast, Leliana approached the King and Queen and announced that she had completed her ballad and would now, if it pleased them, present it to the court. They agreed, and so she brought out her lute, and sang in a clear, strong voice, sweet and throbbing poignantly:

O People of Ferelden

Lay down your swords

Lay down your shields

You need fight no more.

The Blight is quelled

The archdemon slain

The Hero who saved us

Has passed into lore.

Lament, all you nobles

Be you false or true.

The Grey Warden Solona

She died to spare you.

O People of Ferelden

Lay down your axes

Lay down your bows

You need fight no more.

The Blight is quelled

The archdemon slain

The Hero who saved us

Has passed into lore.

Lament, all you mages

For though you yet be few

The Grey Warden Solona

She died to redeem you.

O People of Ferelden

Lay down your staves

Lay down your shields

You need fight no more.

The Blight is quelled

The archdemon slain

The Hero who saved us

Has passed into lore.

Lament, all you elves

In your forests be true.

The Grey Warden Solona

She died to free you.

O People of Ferelden

Lay down your daggers

Lay down your maces

You need fight no more.

The Blight is quelled

The archdemon slain

The Hero who saved us

Has passed into lore.

Lament, all you dwarves

Do not struggle anew.

The Grey Warden Solona

She died to reprieve you.

O People of Ferelden

Lay down your weapons

Lay down your arms

She has ended this war.

The Blight is quelled

The archdemon slain

The Hero who saved us

We remember her ever more."

She hugged her son close, and wiped away a tear. "Now, it is sleep time for you, yes? Go to sleep now, sweetling. Rest easy. I will be here."

He sighed, and hugged her back, and sank into sleep. And as he slept, she remembered the final verse that Leliana had sung, the one that the nobles tried so desperately to suppress, but which was spread throughout the court and the city anyway. Because the servants were there, and they saw it all, and they had held Solona dear, too.

As Leliana drew to a close, there were muffled sniffles and hidden tears throughout the room. The Queen wiped her cheeks discretely, however the King sat stony faced, his mouth hard and set. Just before the last notes died and silence claimed, Leliana strummed another chord, this one slightly discordant, and moved to directly in front of the King, and sang one final verse to him, her brows drawn, and her voice hissing sibilantly:

Lament, o King of Ferelden.

Lament for a love pure and true.

Lament for your hard hearted words.

Lament for what little you knew.

Lament for your misunderstandings.

Lament for potential wasted.

Lament for the hurt you caused.

Lament for her desperation.

Lament, King Alistair Theirin.

Lament for a lost love true.

Lament for the Grey Warden Solona:

She died _because_ of you.

And she strummed a final, jangling chord, and bowed to the King mockingly, and gathered up her lute, which Solona had given her. Cradling it like a child, she departed, and was not seen in Ferelden again. And they remembered that Leliana had loved Solona first, before Alistair had forced a choice between them.

The nobles gasped, and the Queen's face whitened, but Alistair made not a sound. His hand clenched upon his goblet, until the wine overflowed and soaked his sleeve. His hard face hardened even further, and remained hardened, for every day thereafter.

And instead of being the Golden King, as his reign had started, he became the Betrayer, for what he had done to her. And though he ruled well, he was always tainted; both by his blood, and her memory.


End file.
